


Prompt # 107

by takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: Created by Panne.





	Prompt # 107




End file.
